A Second Chance
by animalover123
Summary: We all want second chances, even if we sometimes don't deserve them. But does that mean we are necessarily forgiven, or is it that we simply must move on? And is it true that we don't realize what we have until we lose it?


**Sorry haven't been updating other stories. I plan to rewrite them because... they suck. Will take a while, but will be eventually finished.**

**Note: Plot is not mine, nor are the characters, places, Pokemon, etc. So I basically own nothing. Merely typed this up for enjoyment purposes.**

* * *

><p>"Then how about we go to Olivine before I leave? It's almost fall, and the beaches won't be as crowded." May played with the straw of her Oran berry smoothie.<p>

"Ash told me that when the sea is calm enough, you can almost hear Lugia singing from underneath the waves."

Drew slowly nodded as he flipped a page of his Pokemon Care handbook. His head suddenly snapped up.

"Olivine?" He asked incredulously. "It'll take days to get there. You know I have a contest in Blackthorn."

May shook her head as Drew's eyes drooped back to the text. "Not really. Goldenrod's train station extends to there now. It's only three hours away. It won't be long at all."

"Three hours," Drew repeated slowly as he turned a page once more. "Not interested. I still have to practice with Flygon. He's still trying to perfect that DragonPulse. Those hours could be put into his training."

"Well, I hear the Battle Tower is holding a tournament. We could enter as a tag team. Would you want to do that? I'm sure it'll be fun."

"The Battle Tower is two more hours away from Olivine," Drew said as he turned a page. "And I'm pretty sure the tournament will take a couple of days to finish. I don't have time for that."

"Your contest is in five weeks."

Drew shrugged. "And Flygon-"

"-still needs to perfect that DragonPulse," May muttered under her breath.

"-still needs to perfect that DragonPulse," Drew said.

May watched Drew as he flipped the page again. "Don't you want to something before I leave though? For eight months?"

"Yeah," Drew murmured. "Of course I do."

May was silent for a minute as another plan began to formulate in her mind.

"If you really don't want to go to Olivine, Goldenrod is just as-"

"Can we talk about this later May?" Drew asked as he sat up straighter. "I'm almost done with this chapter."

May stared at Drew for several more seconds. His expression was blank.

She sighed before standing and walking out the Pokemon Center. Drew looked up from his book and called after her.

"May?"

But she didn't appear to hear him.

* * *

><p><strong>Eight Months Later<strong>

"How you doing Mom?" May asked Caroline through the Pokemon Center's video call booth.

"It's been a whole lot better with you around dear," Caroline said. "Ever since your father's accident, things have been a bit bumpy. But with your help, we managed to handle the gym and his Pokemon. I never would have been able to do it without May." She smiled brightly at her eldest child.

"It wasn't a big deal Mom," May said as she returned the smile. "Just call me if you need anything else."

"Alright dear," Caroline said. "I need to check on your father now. Bye now!"

May hung up on the video chat and started to walk towards the Pokemon Center's exit. Suddenly, the doors opened, and Drew stepped inside.

May cried out in surprise, and quickly turned around. She kept her head low and tried to walk as fast as possible towards her room.

"May? Is that you?"

Her heart pounded erratically at his voice. She turned the corner and swiftly unlocked her door before entering her room. She nearly slammed it shut as she sank to the floor.

May jumped as someone outside knocking insistently against her door. "May?" Drew's muffled voice asked.

"May? I know you're in there."

The hammering stopped, and May heard Drew walk away. She waited until his footsteps died away before exhaling deeply. She pushed herself off the ground and dragged herself to her bed before plopping onto the mattress.

She closed her eyes for several seconds before the Pokegear in her pocket started to vibrate. She pulled it out and stared at the caller ID before placing it on the bedside dresser.

The device eventually stilled. There was a long pause before a little icon appeared on the screen, indicating a voice message. May stared at it for a while before reaching over and fiddling with the buttons. She opened the new message.

"May, it's Drew. It feels kinda weird calling you. It's been eight months you know. Eight months, three days, and seventeen hours." Drew chuckled halfheartedly before continuing. "Max told me that you were returning to Johto. He didn't say why though, since the contest season ended… I'd like to believe you'd come looking for me though…

Last month, I went to Olivine… I remember you had wanted to go there. You were right; three hours didn't feel long at all. The beaches were stunning… The water was a dark blue, like the coat of your Wartortle. I think I heard Lugia too… His voice was sad though, I don't know why…

The Battle Tower was about to host another tournament… I also remember that you wanted to participate in it… with me. You and I… we would've made a great team.

Olivine's a great city… you would've liked it. I should've taken you… And I hate how I can't give you these things now… And I wish-"

Drew's voice was cut off as the time limit to the voice message was reached. May blinked several times as she collected her thoughts. She placed the Pokegear back on the dresser and walked towards her door. Her hand lingered at the doorknob before she firmly grasped it and twisted it. May pushed the door open and poked her head through the doorway. As she suspected, Drew was leaning against the wall across from her room.

May walked out of her room and shut the door before leaning against it as well. The two stared at each other for a while.

"Hi," Drew muttered. His eyes dropped towards his shoes in embarrassment though.

"Hey," May responded. She watched as Drew tentatively looked up and met her eyes.

_There are those who will forgive, and there are those who will dwell…_

_But I?_

_I will do neither._

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best story<em>...<em> I noticed lol**_  
><em>


End file.
